<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The future and the future after the future by Hitotheshounen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519528">The future and the future after the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitotheshounen/pseuds/Hitotheshounen'>Hitotheshounen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Family Fluff, Fluff, He didn't abort though, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega/Omega Relationship, Post Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitotheshounen/pseuds/Hitotheshounen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard, but that didn't mean that it wasn't worth it.</p><p>Or being married to another Omega wasn't an easy task in this fucked up society, but Oikawa still loved what he had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The future and the future after the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know what this is tbh. I needed a little break from AiDeku and I'm rewatching Haikyuu atm and then this idea just popped up in my mind and I just wanted to get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy this little one shot anyway!</p><p>Oh you can follow me on twitter if you'd like (@hitotheshounen)!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa could still see how they looked at him. How they whispered and their nasty remarks, when they thought Oikawa was out of earshot. Oh what fools they were. The tall man saw and heard everything, without having to strain himself. </p><p>They shunned them. How could Oikawa ever be with another omega? How could he <em>marry</em> one? He was such a handsome, charming young man. Why did he have to taint himself by falling for another omega? </p><p>He could hear their thoughts loud and clear, like they were talking directly into his ear, not muttered quietly to their neighbors, friends, family. As if they were a dirty secret that shouldn't get talked about too loud. </p><p>Annoyed Oikawa clicked his tongue, glaring at an old woman who whispered, "What a shame that such a gentleman took the wrong path". He had helped her carry a few groceries to her small apartment, when they - Shouyou and him - just moved here, wanting a fresh start a little bit away from their old home. Everybody thought him an alpha. He was big, tall, a sharp jawline and all muscles. The embodiment of an alpha.</p><p>Big was the surprise when they realized he was, in fact, an omega. A dominant one, not that that mattered to society. Dominant omega or not, dating another omega was just not acceptable. Omegas were designed for alphas after all. How could any omega want to deny their own instincts? It was in their nature to find a strong mate that could protect and provide bla bla bla.</p><p>Oikawa was getting sick of hearing the same shit over and over and over again.</p><p>The old woman flinched, taking a few steps back before hurrying to her apartment, leaving the young alpha woman alone. She had her lips curled in disgust but Oikawa only smirked, staring straight into her green eyes. He was challenging her to say something, anything really, so that he could go over and maybe say a few nice words to her. To his disappointment she looked away.</p><p>They were all cowards. A whisper here and a stupid remark there, but when Oikawa actually challenged them, they tucked their tails like scared dogs. It was truly pathetic. </p><p>He hated how they made Shouyou self conscious though. How they told him he wasn't good enough and what a disgrace of society he was. How he should suffer for seducing another omega. The once cheerful and perky man was now quieter, almost afraid of doing something wrong. Even if, in their eyes, the only right thing he could do was a divorce and Oikawa would kill everyone before he'd let that happen.</p><p>It was terrible enough that they nearly pushed Shouyou into getting an abortion. </p><p>He would never forget the day he got a call from Tobio, who he never heard so upset, saying that he needed to drive to the hospital as fast as possible. Oikawa's instincts were going haywire, thinking that his omega might be hurt, but what Tobio told him was just as bad as what he thought. Shouyou hadn't even told him, keeping it a secret, bearing it like a burden and suffering, as if their children were wrong and shameful, something he should get rid of. </p><p>Thankfully he was just in time, managing to keep Shouyou from doing a big mistake they would both regret, Shouyou probably even more than the setter. The pregnant omega had cried so much that day till he passed out from dehydration. </p><p>That was over a year ago and their twin boys were healthy and strong, to Shouyou's and Oikawa's delight. Shouyou visited a therapist now and then, when everything became just a tad too much for him to handle. Oikawa was relieved that his husband didn't shy away from seeking help when he needed it and whenever Shouyou was gone, he would watch the boys, making sure that they were okay.</p><p>"I'm home Shou-chan, Ame-chan, Matsu-chan!", he called out, the foul mood now stored in the back of his mind. He didn't need to bring a negative atmosphere into their house. Not when their little family was so perfect and there were better things to think about. His husband's fluffy curls bounced cutely as he walked up to him, Ame-chan carefully nestled in his arms, swaddled in a soft blanket from their nest to keep him surrounded by his dad's scents.</p><p>"How was work?", his love asked excitedly after giving him a kiss. "Good. We won the match and Iwa-chan came to watch! He called me a 'stupid attention seeker' though", Oikawa pouted while taking of his coat and shoes.</p><p>"That's because you are a stupid attention seeker. It's not Hajime-san's fault that you are an overdramatic queen."</p><p>"Rude! Don't bully me too! That's not fair!", he whined, but it was all funny smiles and playful smirks, not actually upset about it. He was rather happy about it. It meant Shouyou had a good day. </p><p>"Matsuri is asleep so please keep your voice down."</p><p>"You are the one who always screams!"</p><p>"Pf."</p><p>"Don't pf me Shouyouuuu"</p><p>They both went upstairs to where their bedroom was located, smelling pleasantly of their combined scents. It was like stepping into a flower field on a sunny day, a light breeze accompanying the warm rays. </p><p>Matsuri was sleeping soundly in the soft nest, a little bit drool spilling out of his cute little mouth. His curly brown hair was completely tousled and his face was a little bit scrunched up. He looked too adorable for his own good. </p><p>Shouyou settled down, slowly rearranging the twins to that they wouldn't get hurt, before curling protectively around them. He loved the boys with his whole heart and Oikawa knew he felt guilty for ever trying to abort them. </p><p>"I'm gonna make dinner.", he announced, kissing them all lovingly on the head. Shouyou blinked, his mouth opening to complain but Oikawa tutted, shaking his head. "We will cuddle later. I can see that you're tired though, so I'll make dinner tonight." Shouyou sighed, but accepted his horrible, horrible fate before closing his beautiful eyes again. </p><p>"I love you Oikawa Tooru. Thank you, for giving me this future.", he could hear him whisper.</p><p>"I will give you the future, and the future after the future and then the future after the future after the-"</p><p>"Okay I know what you mean, you big dork. Make Katsudon, I'm hungry.", Shouyou chuckled and even if he couldn't see it, Oikawa had a big happy smile on his face too.</p><p>"I love you too Oikawa Shouyou. Soon we will move somewhere else.", he promised not only his husband, but the twins and even himself too. They would move somewhere better. </p><p>He'd make sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>